The Forbidden Love
by EllieNash
Summary: A story about how love prevails all
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter products. They belong rightfully to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A dedicate this story to Laura, Izzi, Kassy, Kristie. A Forbidden Love He heard something and hastened Ginny to listen. If anyone, anyone were to find out what they had been doing in the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor Draco would be as good as dead. They heard the sound again. Someone was coming. Draco told Ginny to get into another stall, close the door and stand on the toilet. He did the same. As soon as he had gotten on the stall the door had burst open and in came Harry Potter. Oh, no Ron was with him. Draco had to do something and fast! Quickly Draco took out his wand and cast a spell to create a large sound coming from the hallway. Harry and Ron had left to see what the sound was. Malfoy led Ginny out in to the hall and they ran down the stairs all the way to the Slytherin common room entrance. Before he went into the room he gave Ginny a big luscious and slippery kiss. Then he muttered the password so Ginny wouldn't hear. He didn't want to take any chances in her telling her brothers. He went through the door but before vanishing he blew her a kiss and was gone. As soon as he entered everyone was on him. "Where the hell have you been?" asked a Slytherin girl. "Snape has been looking for you for hours." Said Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously. "Great that's just what I need." Malfoy muttered to himself. Draco was always crabby when he didn't get to finish making out with Ginny. He and Ginny had only been secretly going out for about two weeks now, but they had seriously started getting to know each other if you know what I mean. Everything was perfect in his life. Well almost everything. The one thing that was upsetting him was the fact that he could tell no one about his secret romance, and all this because his worst enemy was his lover's own brother. If only he and Ron could be friends. But that was impossible, Ron and him had been fighting all the time. Even before they knew each other. And all because of his stupid father always fighting with Ron's father. "What's wrong with you Malfoy. Why are you staring into space like that?" "Shut up asshole," was the only response Goyle got.  
  
That night, Malfoy was sneaking out to meet Ginny at the bathroom again so they could get a little more going on then before. When Malfoy got to the meeting place Ginny wasn't there. 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
  
"My god where is she," Draco thought "I bet she's only late Yeah, Yeah that's right." He heard a voice coming from behind him, he turned sharply. Behind him stood Fred, George, Ron and Harry. "What have you been doing with Ginny!" They asked in unison. "we'll give you till at dusk to give us an answer. Be there or you'll never see Ginny again!"  
The next day at dusk they met by the second story girls bathroom. There is stood all the Weasleys ,except for Ginny, waiting for him. Draco had a wand hidden behind his back and was ready to use his backup plan. "What have you been doing with Ginny?" They asked again. Draco slowly took out his wand and muttered the word "avacadavra." There was a loud scream and Ginny lay on the floor! "Noooo!" screamed Draco and the Weasleys in unison. All of a sudden Draco's life seemed like a blur. Now that Ginny was gone what was the point in living.With a quck wave of the wand Draco lay on the floor beside Ginny. "Crap" muttered Ron, " we gotta fix this." "How?" asked George. "We have to reincarnate them!" "We should have just let them be," said Fred "I know this is the biggest mistake I have ever made," said George in a sad tone. "We'll meet in the library tomorrow after class," said Harry  
  
After class the next day they met in the library ready to find a book about reincarnation. The library only had one book on that topic. Unfortunately it was in the restricted section. Once they got the book in ways unspeakable ( Fred flirted with the librarian). With the book all they needed was Wolfsbane, pickled tounges and a belonging from each person they needed to revive. With that they started on their mission to revive the poor deceased Draco and Ginny. 


End file.
